cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition
'Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition ' is a crossover fighting video game developed by HAL Laboratory in association with Traveller's Tales and Toys for Bob, and published by Nintendo in association with Nickelodeon Games and Disney Interactive for the Nintendo GameCube. It was first released in Japan on July 11th, 2002, then was released in the US about three weeks later on July 30th, 2002. Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition is the second game in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover series following the 2000 release of the original game and the sequel to Super Smash Bros. Crossover. The game features characters from Nintendo video game franchises, as well as franchises from Nickelodeon and Disney, such as Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, Adrien the Cat, Dexter's Labrotory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Charmy the Speedy Fawn, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, The Lion King, Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, and Pokémon. The stages and gameplay modes make references to, or take their designs from these franchises as well. Melee includes all playable characters from the first game in the series and also adds characters from franchises such as Jimmy Neutron, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Fire Emblem, both of which were never released outside their native countries at the time (In Japan for the former three; outside Japan for the lattermost). Melee's gameplay system offers an unorthodox approach to the fighting game genre with a counter that measures damage with increasing percentages, rather than a depleting health bar seen in most fighting games. It builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. Following the popularity of its multiplayer gameplay, Melee has been featured in many competitive gaming tournaments, and is one of the most popular fighting games for competitive play. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee, Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Playable Characters Veterans * Mario * Luigi* * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert Beaver * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy * Dexter * Monkey* * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Mike * I.M. Weasel * Space Ghost * Courage * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Mushu * Robin Hood * T.J. * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Jigglypuff* * Ness * Captain Falcon Newcomers * Peach * Bowser * Dr. Mario* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Metal Charmy* * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Minnie Mouse * Goofy* * Pete * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Moldy SpongeBob* * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Chuckie Finster* * Phil and Lil* * Reptar* * Kimi Finster * Helga Pataki* * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez * King Goobot* * Doug Funnie * Donnie Thornberry * Zim * Treeflower* * Henry and June * Ed Bighead* * Teenage Tommy Pickles* * Orange Splat Man* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Dee Dee * Major Glory* * Mandark * Sheep * Red Guy* * Mojo Jojo* * Robot Jones* * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4* * I.R. Baboon * Samurai Jack* * Aku* * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Hector Con Carne* * Kevin* * Moxy* * Milo Thatch * Kida* * Jasmine * Jafar* * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz* * Mulan * Sulley* * Randall* * Lucky and Spot * Ashley Spinelli* * Darkwing Duck* * Steamboat Willie* * Zelda/Sheik * Young Link* * Ganondorf* * Falco* * Pichu* * Mewtwo* * Ice Climbers * Marth* * Roy* * Mr. Game and Watch* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chum Bucket (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rock Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)* * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberrys) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Yokian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Splat Zone (Nickelodeon)* * Double Dare 2000 Stage (Double Dare)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Labortory) * Mojo Jojo's Lair (Powerpuff Girls)* * Cul de Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Big City (Sheep in the Big City) * Sector V Lab (Codename: Kids Next Door)* * Cow and Chicken's House (Cow and Chicken) * Con Carne Lair (Evil Con Carne) * Billy's House (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)* * Johnny's Stadium (Johnny Bravo) * Robot Jones' House (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?)* * Moxy's Show Stage (The Moxy Show)* * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Stage (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse) * House of Mouse (House of Mouse)* * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Shang's Training Camp (Mulan) * Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)* * Third Street School (Recess) * Andy's Room (Toy Story)* * The Oldie Stadium (Disney Shorts)* * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) * Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Mario Bros.)* * Princess Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Rainbow Cruise (Super Mario Bros.) * Yoshi's Island (Yoshi) * Yoshi's Story (Yoshi) * Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong) * Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong) * Great Bay (The Legend of Zelda) * Temple (The Legend of Zelda) * Brinstar (Metroid) * Brinstar Depths (Metroid)* * Fountain of Dreams (Kirby) * Green Greens (Kirby) * Corneria (Star Fox) * Venom (Star Fox) * Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon) * Poké Floats (Pokémon)* * Mute City (F-Zero) * Big Blue (F-Zero)* * Onett (Mother/Earthbound) * Fourside (Mother/Earthbound)* * Icicle Mountain (Ice Climbers) * Flat Zone (Game & Watch)* * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Melee)* * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Melee)* * Past Hillwood (Hey Arnold!)* * Past O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life)* * Past Agrabah (Aladdin)* * Past Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King)* * Past China Festival (Mulan)* * Past Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong)* * Past Yoshi Island (Yoshi)* * Past Dream Land (Kirby)* MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Fan (Super Smash Bros.) * Food (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Party Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Magic Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Grim Sword (Grim and Evil) * S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Bob-omb (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) * Freezie (Super Mario Bros.) * Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Metal Box (Super Mario Bros.) * Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * Red Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) * Hammer (Donkey Kong) * Barrel Cannon (Donkey Kong) * Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) * Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda) * Screw Attack (Metroid) * Maxim Tomato (Kirby) * Parasol (Kirby) * Star Rod (Kirby) * Warp Star (Kirby) * Poke Ball (Pokémon) * Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) * Super Scope (Nintendo) * Flipper (Balloon Fight) * Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) MORE COMING SOON! Poké Ball Pokémon * Venusaur * Charizard * Blastoise * Clefairy * Electrode * Weezing * Chansey * Goldeen * Staryu * Snorlax * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Mew * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Togepi * Bellossom * Marill * Unown * Wobbuffet * Scizor * Porygon2 * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi Boss * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Giga Bowser (Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Stages Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Game